


Howell Like An Animal

by doescheese



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Collar, Dan calls Phil Sir?, Dan grinds against the floor, Degradation, Edging, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PainSlut!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil calls Dan Princess, Phil slaps Dan at some point idk, Praise, Slapping, Smut, Subspace, Vibrator, and Dan gets carpet burn, dom!Phil, sensitive Dan, sort of overstimualtion, sub!dan, use of the words whore/slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doescheese/pseuds/doescheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me," Phil's voice startled him slightly, but his posture didn't falter. He raised his eyes from the ugly carpet, meeting Phil's blue ones. "Tell me why we're here, Dan."</p>
<p>"Because I need it, Sir," Dan said, making an effort to not mumble and annoy Phil. "I was a brat, Sir, and I need this. Need to be shown my place,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howell Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Howl" by Biffy Clyro and I think I'm fucking funny when obviously I'm not.
> 
> This is my first fic thing and it's pretty shit tbh but also tbh I'm a 15 yr old asexual virgin so the secks may or may not be accurate idfk.

The carpet was rough under Dan's knees, the usual softness not registering in his brain.

Phil eyed Dan from where he was sat on the bed, his boyfriend kneeling at the side, his own eyes glued to the floor, waiting. He looked calmer now than he did before, breathing slowly becoming more regular.

Phil knew Dan needed it long before Dan did himself. From the moment Dan had woken up that morning, Phil had known. He was more irritable than normal, and quieter than normal, other than when he snapped at thee other for being "Too fucking loud, Phil,". Phil gave up when Dan broke down in the kitchen crying, and went to get his collar.

The collar was heavy on Dan's neck, constantly reminding him where and who's he was, easing him into the right headspace. The collar itself was simple; plain black leather with a single loop at the front that Phil would tug on sometimes when Dan was in a particularly well behaved mindset.

"Look at me," Phil's voice startled him slightly, but his posture didn't falter. He raised his eyes from the ugly carpet, meeting Phil's blue ones. "Tell me why we're here, Dan."

"Because I need it, Sir," Dan said, making an effort to not mumble and annoy Phil. "I was a brat, Sir, and I need this. Need to be shown my place," This was routine. Phil had Dan repeat this everytime, to make sure Dan was aware Phil was doing this for his own good.

"Good boy," Phil rested one of his hands on Dan's head, comforting the trembling sub. Dan visibly relaxed under Phil's hand, grateful for the grounding it gave him.

Phil soon moved away though, leaving Dan kneeling by the side of their bed, with the instruction to look back at the ground. He could hear Phil shuffling behind him, going through the draws looking for what they would be using.

It wasn't rare that they did this. Dan got himself into this state a lot, whether it is the stress of filming videos, or touring, or just life in general, Phil was always there to help him through, and was able to calm Dan down in a way he never knew he could. Before he met Phil, Dan had to go to clubs when he got like this, letting a complete stranger do what Phil was currently doing, but not half as well, and it didn't feel nearly as good. The first few times he got like this while he knew Phil, Dan still went to a club, fearful that if Phil knew what Dan got like he'd leave him, and he didn't want that. After a while, Phil started to notice when Dan went off, and how he always seems to be in a particular mood that day. 

Phil started doing this while Dan was stressing over university, and Phil got him through his stress with a hand around his throat and the other around his cock, taking control of the situation.

Since then, it's only got better, Phil had ;learnt what helps Dan and what they're comfortable doing. He knew what Dan needs, how to do it, and how to notice when Dan is getting into his headspace. He's always there for Dan now.

Phil comes back moments later, tugging Dan's hands behind his back, before securing them with a rope. A hand is suddenly around his dick, stroking slowly, tortuously, and Dan already wants to come. But he can't. He's collared, he has rules now, and he can't come until Phil says. Somehow, Phil knows.

"Not until I say, Dan,"

"I can't, Sir, Please," Phil must have noticed how close Dan was, as he stopped.

"You're not getting a ring, Dan, you need to show me you have at least a fucking ounce of self control tonight," Dan whimpered, eyes falling shut. "And open your fucking eyes, Jesus, Dan,"

"I'm sorry, Sir,"

"Come and suck my cock, then, show me how sorry you are, bitch,"

"Yes! Yes, Sir," Dan's voice is louder than he expected it to be, making him jump. He crawled towards Phil with difficultly, almost falling over in the process. Phil laughed, startling Dan and making him blush.  
"You're such a desperate whore today, Dan, so desperate for a dick in your mouth. It's embarrassing, really," Another whimper left Dan's mouth. "Hurry up, then, before I change my mind,"

Dan found difficulty in attempting to undo Phil's fly without the use of his hands. Phil eventually got tired of waiting, tugging Dan away by his hair. "Can't even do a simple job, can you? How fucking embarrassing." Dan felt humiliated, unable to follow simple instructions. "and open your fucking eyes, Daniel, are you fucking incompetent?"

Tears began to form in Dan's eyes, Phil was never normally this harsh with him, but this was Phil, and Phil knew what Dan needed better than Dan did. Dan trusted Phil. And Phil knew so well. 

Dan was hard. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard before. they've been playing for half an hour already, and there hasn't been any proper touching for more than a few seconds, and Dan shouldn't be this hard right now.

"Poor baby, getting upset because you can't get to my cock? You can't have it if you can't get to it, it's such a shame. Your mouth's not that good, anyway," That was a lie. Phil had a fair share of partners before Dan, and yeah, they'd been good, but non of them were anything compared to Dan. Dan took Phil like his life depended on it, like it gave him more pleasure than he was giving, and it was amazing.  
Phil wasn't doing this for himself though. Dan needed this, and Phil knew he was being harsh, but it was working. Dan's eyes were glazing over, catching the light slightly. He was slipping slowly, almost there. Phil picked up a dildo from behind him, pushing the head against Dan's lips, pleased when he didn't open his mouth. 

"Take it, Daniel, show me how good you can be," Dan's lips fall open and he let Phil push the silicone through. It's new, Dan notes, and they haven't used this before. He didn't know what it did, and he began to feel more submissive to Phil.

Dan really goes for it, sucking the fake dick like he would Phil, trying to prove to Phil that he is capable, and that he's Phil's good boy.

Dan desperately wants to look up at Phil, look if he's pleased with Dan's efforts or if he needs to try harder, but Phil hasn't said he can look up, and over the years he's learnt not to unless he's told he can.

He chases the dildo as Phil takes it away, craving more.

"Don't be greedy, Daniel, you know better," Dan does know better, and he's ashamed of himself for disappointing Phil.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Phil hummed gently, hand going into Dan's hand, distracting Dan while he also gets onto his knees. Dan's eyes snap open when the hand leaves his head and touches his dick. It's overwhelming, and the touch is gone just as quickly as it got there, and how is this fair? Phil is still fully clothed, and Dan was naked, completely bare, desperate. "Fuck, please, Sir,"

"What do you want, Dan?"

"Please, anything, you, please, Sir," Phil smirked.

"Going to have to be more specific, princess,"

"Want, you, touch please," Phil pretended to think for a while.

"No, I don't think so," Dan wanted to cry. how could Phil do that? Make him think that he would, and then not? It was just mean. "Don't look like that, I've got something else to keep you occupied. Get on the bed,"

Dan scrambled to follow his orders, falling over in the process. Phil just watched him struggling, not even helping him up. When Dan managed to roll over in a way that allowed him to get up and kneel on the bed, Phil grabbed him by the hair, pulling slightly.

"Look at me," he mused, closer to Dan than Dan thought. They stay like that for a while, just looking into each other's eyes.  
Dan heard it before he felt the slap across his cheek. He let out a moan as Phil's hand made contact with his skin.

"I'm not going to tell you about keeping your eyes open again, Daniel," Dan hadn't even noticed his eyes had closed.

"I'm sorry, Sir,"

"Sure you are," Phil tutted, shaking his head. "This just isn't going to be as pleasant as it could be if you can't follow instructions. put your arse up,"

Dan follows the instruction quickly, already sensing Phil's mood was dropping quickly. "See, you can follow instructions," Dan could feel the sarcasm coming from Phil's voice, his emotions began to race. He felt embarrassed because he couldn't do as Phil told him, simple as it was; he was ashamed of himself for disappointing Phil; he was tired, he was more awake than he'd been all day, he was sensitive, he needed to be touched, he needed to come. He was so so close, and this was hard for Dan. 

This was hard for Phil. His boy was doing so well, trying so hard to be good, and he was; Dan was always good, so so good, and Phil wanted to praise him, to call him his good boy, because he was, he always was. But Dan didn't need that, Dan needed this; to be told he wasn't being good, he wasn't good enough, and he should be grateful Phil is even in here with him, because he doesn't deserve it. He does though, of course he does.

Phil puts his fingers in front of Dan's mouth. "Get them wet," he instructs, "It's all you're getting,"  
Dan took the fingers like he was starving for them, like it was the only thing he was good for, which he was at this point. Phil told him this. Dan whined as Phil pulled the finger front between his lips, desperate for Phil to touch him in anyway, to ground him.

"Such a little slut for something in your mouth, aren't you, Princess?"

"Only for you, Sir," Dan replied, earning a small smile, a tiny part of his Phil shining through.

It was gone as quickly as it came, Phil remembering where they were and who he was supposed to be right then.  
Dan cried when Phil started fingering him, immediately starting with two. He started quickly, knowing Dan loved the stretch and didn't need or want to to adjust to it.

"Moaning so loud for my fingers, such a whore for anything," Phil murmured in Dan's ear, causing Dan to mewl because god yes, he's a slut for anything Phil does, and he's such a whore, and he loves it.

Phil's fingers were purposely avoiding Dan's prostate, just stretching him and not giving any pleasure.  
The fingers were soon removed, and something else pushed at Dan's rim.

"Going to fuck you with the dildo you were such a slut for before," Phil's voice was so low, so husky, and Dan was so effected by it.

Dan groaned as it entered him slowly, Phil pressing it in inch by inch, carefully. 

"Taking it all so well, baby," Phil murmured when Dan sobbed from the pressure. When it was fully in, Phil flicked a switch on a remote in his hand causing the plug the buzz, and Dan began to moan. Phil's hand was quickly around the other man's cock, tugging slowly, oh so slowly, teasing Dan.

"Need to come, Sir, please," His voice was quiet, barely even there, cracking as he tried to speak clearly. Phil shook his head. The plug began to pulse, bringing waves of pleasure to Dan, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, before bringing him down slightly. Phil didn't stop touching him, working him up.

"Sir, Sir, sir, please, I c-can't, Sir, ple-"

"You can, and you fucking will, Dan," Phil cut him off, wrapping his fingers around the base of Dan's cock. "You're being such a whiny bitch tonight, fuck,"

Phil could see how hard Dan was trying to be good for him, how hard he was trying not to come, but Phil knew that sometimes Dan couldn't stop himself, and it wasn't really his fault. The plug stopped. 

"Stand up for me," Dan did as he was told, looking up at Phil with a questioning look. Phil raised an eyebrow, and Dan immediately looked somewhere, anywhere, else. Phil began to untie the ropes that were keeping Dan's arms behind his back. When he'd finished, he pushed Dan down onto his knees on the carpeted floor, and then onto all fours. 

"You want to come so badly, get down there and make yourself come," Dan didn't do anything for a few moments, confused as to what Phil was asking him to do. "Do I have to fucking spell it out?" He pushed Dan down so he was almost lying on the floor, his hands holding him up. "Hump the carpet like a good whore," Dan's face went red as he began to grind, the friction causing his senses to explode.

"Such a good slut, grinding against the carpet like a bitch in heat,"

Thee friction was almost at the point where it made the pain unbearable, the carpet beginning to burn Dan's skin, making his knees and hands red.

Phil could see how close Dan was getting, how close he already was, but could also see that fan needed another little push. 

Dan sobbed as Phil's foot pushed his face into the carpet, and began to scream as he finally came, spurting onto the carpet beneath him. His breathing was heavy, all other movements stopped. Phil's voice was louder than he remembered it before, and startled him.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Dan," The plug began to vibrate again, a slow steady wave, barely touching Dan's prostate. He couldn't decide whether that was better or worse. "Carry on,"

Dan began to cry as he dragged his cock against the carpet, more sensitive than it had been before, the pleasure beginning to fade slightly, the pain becoming more noticeable. He didn't stop though, not until he heard Phil tell him to, just as he was getting close again. 

He whined, having been brought to the edge, just to be denied. 

 

"Stop whining, you should be fucking grateful I'm doing this for you," Dan knew Phil was right. He didn't deserve this. He was awful this morning, shouldn't have spoken to Phil the way he did. It was wrong, and he deserved this. He deserved to be punished. He didn't deserve to come.

Phil flipped Dan over onto his back roughly, careful not to hurt him too much. He had tears falling from his eyes, which were now completely glazed over.

"Going to ride me, Dan," Dan could've cried at this point, so so grateful Phil was here, giving him attention he didn't deserve. Phil lay down on the bed and looked towards Dan. "Come on, then,"

Dan scrambled to get up, eager to please.

The moment he sunk down on Phil's cock was sensational for Dan, a feeling of euphoria taking over Dan's body. His mind went blank, not being able to concentrate on anything but the pleasure he was getting from Phil, and the other man's voice encouraging him.

"Fuck yourself slowly on my cock, Princess, show me what a good little whore you can be,"

Dan looked so blissed, having fallen into subspace. He looked at peace, tears having finally stopped falling from his soft eyes, his chest no longer stuttering with every other breath.

"Slower, Dan," Phil mumbled every time Dan tried to go faster than the pace he started at.

As grateful as he was right now, it was all too slow for Dan. It was too gentle, and he wanted Phil to take control, to fuck into him quickly and roughly, not bothering about the pain he was causing Dan because Dan deserved it. 

Phil could see it. As blissed and happy Dan looked right now, he also looked desperate. 

It happened quite quickly. Phil flipped Dan over so he was on top, and began fucking Dan just like he wanted. He was fast and unforgiving, snapping his hips against Dan's.

"Please, Sir, please touch me," Dan's face dropped when Phil told him No, Dan. He asked again moments later, and looked unaware that he even had, almost as if he was talking without his own permission. He looked more and more desperate every time Phil looked down at him, wanting to come.

Phil was reaching his own orgasm as he began to touch Dan again, stroking quickly, purposely rubbing over his sensitive head.

"Don't come, Dan," Phil said as he came himself, his hips stuttering slightly, groaning lowly. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Dan's cock with one hand, preventing the orgasm that was impending. After Phil came back down from his pleasure, he spoke again.

"Going to suck me down, Daniel, and if you're good enough, you can come." 

Dan started off sloppily, trying to go faster than he could, only slowly down when Phil tugged his hair, guiding his head, putting him on track. Dan was too far gone to control his speed himself. He managed to get a hang of it quickly, running his tongue down the underside of Phil's dick, causing the older man to groan again.

Phil reached his second orgasm quickly, holding Dan's head still, forcing him to choke on his dick, swallowing.

"Did so well, Princess," Phil sighed, stroking Dan's hair. "You want to come again?" Dan nodded quickly, making Phil chuckle softly. 

"Go ahead," he mumbled, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's cock, biting down harshly onto Dan's sensitive neck. Dan screamed as he came, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure.

 

Dan woke up in their bed 18 hours later, his collar still around his neck, his throat aching, and Phil right by his side.


End file.
